fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Khandi-Guro
Ice, Wind |ailments = Snowman, Windblight, Iceblight |weaknesses = Fire, Dragon |creator = Clairebear165 }} Khandi-Guro' (ブロードコート, Tunicamlato) is a Fanged Wyvern. Physiology Khandi-Guro is a large Fanged Wyvern with a build similar to Zinogre. Most of its body is covered in a pearly white coat of fur, and underneath that thick layer of fur are dark grey scales and light grey underbelly scales. It has a pair of muscular forelegs and backlegs with black shovel-like claws, and a somewhat small head which has its bottom jaw that extends forward and can be used like a shovel. Behavior Khandi-Guro is a rather docile monster towards anything that it doesn't consider a threat or prey. Towards hunters, it will not attack them on sight and instead ignore them unless provoked. However, when provoked, Khandi-Guro will defend itself with vigor. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: When enraged, Khandi-Guro's fur will stand on end, making itself to be bigger. *Tired State: When tired, Khandi-Guro's movement will slow down and fall over when attempting to do acrobatics. Abilities Khandi-Guro has specialized organs in its throat that stores air and pressurizes it to enable the monster to release concentrated bursts of wind. Habitat Khandi-Guro lives exclusively in winter climates. Information Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Four Legged - Family: Fanged Wyvern - Species: Khandi-Guro Ecological Niche Khandi-Guro is omnivorous, meaning it will consume both plant and animal matter for nutrition. It has developed special claws with inward curving bottoms used for shoveling away snow to reach the plants buried underneath. In terms of consuming meat, Khandi-Guro will use its wind breath to its advantage, such as shooting Cortos out of the air and singling out a Popo from the herd. It also has a somewhat Commensalism symbiotic relationship with certain endemic life. Duffel penguins will hide underneath Khandi-Guro's fluffy body in seeking protection from other predators. Placement in the Food Chain Khandi-Guro is near the top of the food chain and is only really challenged by apex monsters such as Stygian Zinogre, Tigrex, and Barioth. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Khandi-Guro will ignore all large monsters and will not engage unless the monster engages first. Turf Wars *'Khandi-Guro vs. Tigrex' The two monsters will roar at each other before Tigrex lunges forwards and pins Khandi to the ground, biting down on it and dealing damage. Khandi-Guro will toss Tigrex off, but before it could charge again, Khandi hits it with a wind blast and dealing damage. This turf war can do either way. *'Khandi-Guro vs. Barioth' This turf war goes much the same as Khandi-Guro vs. Tigrex. This turf war can go either way. *'Khandi-Guro vs. Stygian Zinogre' The two monsters will roar at each other, Stygian starting the fight off by attacking Khandi with its dragon energy balls before going in to hit Khandi with its tail, staggering it and doing damage. Stygian will attempt to pounce onto Khandi again, but will be countered by a wind blast to the face before following it up with a shoulderbash, knocking it back. This turf war can go either way. Tracks Khandi-Guro leaves behind Footprints, Fur Tufts and Gashes Specific Locale Interactions Khandi-Guro is capable of triggering environmental hazards such as pitfalls and collapsible walls. Special Behavior None. Interactions with Unique Statuses There have been no reports of Frenzied Khandi-Guro. There have be no reports of Hyper Khandi-Guro. Tempered Khandi-Guro is considered a Threat Level 2 and has the changes of a regular Tempered monster. Biological Adaptations Khandi-Guro's limbs have evolved to be more effective of surviving in the cold harsh environments. Breakable Parts/Damage Effectiveness *Head *Forelegs *Tail (Sever) Physical Damage Effectively Sharpness Damage Effectiveness 'Elemental Effectiveness' 'Canon' 'Fanon' 'Status Effectiveness' 'Item Effectiveness' Shiny Item Drops Khandi-Guro will occasionally drop a shiny when being flinched or flinch shot into a wall. Material Items *Large Wyvern Tear 80% *Khandi Carapace/Cortex 10% *Khandi Scale+/Shard 10% Slinger Ammo Khandi-Guro will drop Slinger Thorns when hit with a high damage impact. Attacks Claw Swipe *Khandi-Guro will swing either claw forwards. Lunge *Khandi-Guro will lunge forwards and slam its claws down. Acrobatics *Khandi-Guro will howl briefly, before leaping into the air and flipping itself around before landing on its feet. Singular Wind Blast *Khandi-Guro will spit a concentrated burst of wind. Will inflict Windblight if hit. Triple Wind Blast *Khandi-Guro will spit three concentrated bursts of wind to both of its sides and the front. Will inflict Windblight if hit. Wind Tunnel *Khandi-Guro will pause for a short time before releasing a straight beam of wind. Will inflict Windblight if hit. Sweeping Wind Tunnel *Khandi-Guro will pause for a short time before releasing a sweeping beam of wind. This attack takes longer to charge and inflicts if hit. Snow Explosion *Khandi-Guro will roar briefly before charging a wind blast before releasing it into the floor in front of Khandi, causing an explosion that flings snow everywhere. Will inflict Windblight and Iceblight if hit. Snow Toss *Khandi-Guro will preform a Claw Swipe, but instead drag its claws on the ground which will toss up snow. Will inflict Iceblight and Snowman if hit. Snow Plow *Khandi-Guro will thrust its chin into the ground and charge forwards at a quick speed, small clods of snow being tossed to both sides of the attack. While enraged, Khandi will charge three times in a row before stopping. Will inflict Iceblight and Snowman when hit. Rage Mode Exclusive Below-Zero Cyclone *Khandi-Guro will roar then pausing for a short time to charge the attack, howling before releasing a wind projectile onto the ground, which will explode into a large tornado that stays on the field for a short amount of time while also carrying snow clods. The tornado itself will inflict Severe Windblight if hit and the snow clods will inflict Iceblight if hit. Equipment Armor Blademaster Elemental Resistance *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 Skills:'''Airborne, Constitution, Ice Resistance '''Items needed to craft this set *K.Guro Pelt+ x11 *K.Guro Scale+ x8 *K.Guro Tail+ x2 *K.Guro Claw+ x5 *K.Guro Fang+ x3 *K.Guro Opal x1 Elemental Resistance *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 Skills:'''Airborne, Constitution, Ice Resistance '''Items needed to craft this set *K.Guro Fur x11 *K.Guro Shard x8 *K.Guro Tail+ x2 *K.Guro Hardclaw x5 *Wulg Fur x4 *K.Guro Snowopal x1 Gunner Elemental Resistance *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 Skills:'''Airborne, Constitution, Ice Resistance, Reload Speed '''Items needed to craft this set *K.Guro Pelt+ x11 *K.Guro Scale+ x8 *K.Guro Tail+ x2 *K.Guro Claw+ x5 *K.Guro Fang+ x3 *K.Guro Opal x1 Elemental Resistance *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 Skills:'''Airborne, Constitution, Ice Resistance, Reload Speed '''Items needed to craft this set *K.Guro Fur x11 *K.Guro Shard x8 *K.Guro Tail+ x2 *K.Guro Hardclaw x5 *Wulg Fur x4 *K.Guro Snowopal x1 Weapons Carves {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |+Khandi-Guro Materials (High Rank) |- ! scope="col"|Icon ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Drop Chance |- | |K.Guro Scale+ |A dark iridescent scale. It's blackness shines with hidden potential. |43% |- | |K.Guro Pelt+ |The smooth fluffy coat that covers a Khandi-Guro's body. An excellent choice for insulating armor. |43% |- | |K.Guro Claw+ |The curved shovel-like claw from a Khandi-Guro. Could potentially be used to create snow-clearing equipment. |30% |- | |K.Guro Fang+ |The pointed fangs from a Khandi-Guro. Used to craft gear. |30% |- | |K.Guro Tail+ |The thick tail from a Khandi-Guro. Is quite meaty and used in dishes. |70% |- | |Breeze Sac |A organ from monsters that utilize the wind element. |20% |- | |K.Guro Opal |A mineral that incubates in the body of a Khandi-Guro over its entire lifetime. It glows a brilliant white. |3% |-}} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |+Khandi-Guro Materials (G/Master Rank) |- ! scope="col"|Icon ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Drop Chance |- | |K.Guro Shard |A dark iridescent scale. It's blackness shines with hidden potential. |43% |- | |K.Guro Fur |The smooth fluffy coat that covers a Khandi-Guro's body. The best possible choice for insulating armor. |43% |- | |K.Guro Hardclaw |The curved shovel-like claw from a Khandi-Guro. Nearly unbreakable. |30% |- | |K.Guro Hardfang |The pointed fangs from a Khandi-Guro. Used to craft gear. |30% |- | |K.Guro Lash |The thick tail from a Khandi-Guro. Is quite meaty and used in dishes. |70% |- | |Tempest Sac |A powerful organ from monsters that utilize the wind element.. |20% |- | |K.Guro Snowopal |A mineral that incubates in the body of a Khandi-Guro over its entire lifetime. It glows a brilliant white. |3% |-}} Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Clairebear165 Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster